negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Shinmei-ryū
Shinmei-ryū (神鳴流, lit. Gods' Cry School) is the name of a legendary organization of swordswomen that reside in the mountains of Kyoto. The organization practises a style of Japanese kenjutsu that goes by the same name. Practitioners are characterised as traditional Japanese swordswomen in red and white hakuma, wielding energy attacks and swords made out of white wood, the style is most notable for appearing in two of Ken Akamatsu’s more prominent works (Love Hina and Negima! Magister Negi Magi). History Originally created as a combat troop with unparalleled power to protect Kyoto and avenge misused magic, the Shinmei-ryū troop were also made guardians of the Japanese talisman users; assisting the onmyou wizards as bodyguards during magic wars. In modern times the Shinmei-ryū are often acting as expert demon slayers and exorcists, the swordswomen of Shinmei-ryū are adept at using their ki energy in combat and also act as aides or hired mercenaries to the Kansai Magic Association with whom they have long-standing ties. In the past, the partnership of the Shinmei-ryū's swordsmanship and Kansai's traditional magic was a formidable combination. While the school was originally owned and run by the Aoyama family, the school was eventually declared a national landmark and became the formal property of the government of Japan. Weaponry The Shinmei-ryū school weapons-of-choice are primarily based around the katana, kodachi and nodachi. However, practitioners are expected to be adept in unarmed combat and other general weapons aside from their sword. Along with formidable physical combat skills, Shinmei-ryū warriors also possess knowledge of eastern magic; possessing the ability to learn onmyōdō magic (traditional Japanese yin-yang magic) and use shikigami (special constructs of limited intelligence made of paper and controlled by magic). As their primary skill’s are based on their ki, Shinmei-ryū practitioners may be skilled with whatever weaponry they have on hand, be they swords, knives, deck brushes or chopsticks. Highly skilled practitioners can channel their attacks without the use of a weapon, simply using their bare hands. Another noteworthy trait is that, when a practitioner reaches a certain point in their abilities, Shinmei-ryū users take on the resemblance of demons, particularly seen in the eyes, during combat. Known Users/Practitioners Love Hina *'Motoko Aoyama' was the next successor in line to own and run the Shinmei-ryū school of swordsmanship. She became successor after her elder sister Tsuruko Aoyama, a legendary practitioner of the school, married; leaving behind the responsibilities. *While not an official practitioner, Keitaro Urashima has managed to replicate at least one Shinmei-ryū technique through observation and later fell under the tutelage of Motoko Aoyama. Negima! Magister Negi Magi *'Setsuna Sakurazaki' is a former member of the Shinmei-ryū school. She acts as a bodyguard, classmate, and close friend of Konoka Konoe, the daughter of Eishun Konoe, who is also a Shinmei-ryū practitioner as well as the head of the Kansai magic Association. *'Tsukuyomi' is a child currently in training with the Shinmei-ryū school, much as Setsuna was, although she currently works as a mercenary for the child magician, Fate. *'Tōko Kuzunoha' is a mercenary from the Shinmei-ryū school, hired by Konoemon Konoe; head of the Majora Academy. She taught Setsuna Sakurazaki other aspects of the Shinmei-ryū style after her relocation to Academy. *Although not an official practitioner, the General-Governor of New Ostia Kurt Godel is skilled enough in Shinmei-ryū to injure Negi Springfield. *'Eishun Konoe', the father of Konoka Konoe and the Chief of the Kansai Magic Association, is a practitioner of Shinmei-ryū. He fought alongside "The Thousand Master", Nagi Springfield. It's Setsuna that said he belong to the main branch of the school. *'Jack Rakan,' although not an official practitioner,he was able to duplicate the powerful Ni no Tachi technique,just by having seen his teammate Eishun perform Shinmei-ryu techniques UQ Holder! *'Kuroumaru Tokisaka' List of Attacks The Shinmei-ryū style uses ki to increase the strength of attacks and produce different effects. They are generally elemental attacks (lightning, wind, and earth are common elements) or normal empowered physical feats. Types of Techniques: *Ougi 奥義 - (lit. "Inner Meaning") Secret Technique *Hiken 秘剣 - Hidden Sword Technique *Kessen Ougi 決戦奥義 - Decisive Battle Secret Technique (Del Rey "Final Attack") – seems to be only applicable to Shin Raikōken, most probably denotes a powerful area-effect technique Ken 剣 - Sword Techniques Negima! Magister Negi Magi *'Zanganken' (斬岩剣, "Stone-Cutting Sword") Ougi, infuses ki into the sword to cut a boulder in half. First used by Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina; Chapter 6) and replicated by Keitaro Urashima (Love Hina; Chapter 113), also used by Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima; Chapter 29) and by Tsukuyomi (Negima; Chapter 32). *'Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi' (斬岩剣・弐の太刀, "Stone-Cutting Sword, Second Strike") Ougi, cuts an object behind a person without injuring the person. First used by Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina; Chapter 40 onwards). *'Zanmaken' (斬魔剣, "Evil-Cutting Sword") Ougi, disperses demonic spirits. Used by Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima; Chapter 74). *'Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi' (斬魔剣・弐の太刀, "Evil-Cutting Sword, Second Strike") Ougi, cuts a demonic spirit behind a person without injuring the person. Used by Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina; Chapter 53 onwards) and by Tsuruko Aoyama (Love Hina; Chapter 72). Also used by Kurt Godel (Negima; Chapter 254) to injure Negi in his lighting form and by Rakan (Negima; Chapter 256). Setsuna said this technique is of the main branch and only taught to members, or their spouses. Although, Jack Rakan can imitate from just watching, then teach it to Setsuna. *'Raimeiken' (雷鳴剣, "Thunderclap Sword") Ougi, a slashing attack with lightning energy infused onto the sword. Used by Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina; Chapter 74), also used by Setsuna Sakurazaki and once by Tōko Kuzunoha (Negima; Chapter 140). *'Kyokudai Raimeiken' (極大雷鳴剣, "Maximum Thunderclap Sword", Del Rey "Giant-Sized Thunderclap Blade") Ougi, a more powerful and larger-scale version of the Raimeiken. Used by Setsuna Sakurazaki during her illusory battle with Evangeline (Negima; Chapter 108). *'Shin Raikōken' (真・雷光剣, "True Lightning Sword") Kessen Ougi, infuses lightning energy into the sword and causes an explosion that destroys an area. Used by Motoko Aoyama against Keitaro Urashima (Love Hina; Chapter 106) Love Hina Only *'Raimeiken Ni-no-Tachi' (雷鳴剣・弐の太刀, "Thunderclap Sword, Second Strike") Ougi, a lighting-slash attack that cuts possessive demon without injuring the person it possessed. Zan 斬 - Slashing Techniques Negima! Magister Negi Magi *'Hyakuretsu Ōkazan' (百烈桜華斬, "Hundred-Strike Cherry Blossom Slash") Ougi, draws a circle with the sword, and cuts multiple enemies at once. Used by Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima; Chapter 30 onwards). Love Hina Only *'Ryūhazan' (竜破斬, "Dragon-Breaking Slash") Unknown, seems to work well against reptiles, one of the techniques used by Motoko Aoyama when she went berserk against multiple turtles, (Love Hina; Chapter 65). *'Samidarekiri' (五月雨斬り, "May Rain Cutter") Hiken, instantly cuts into a falling object. *'Goutatsu Amakiri' Unknown, Motoko Aoyama uses it to cut vegetables in mid-air for soup, (Love Hina; Chapter 49). *'Hien Battō Kasumi-kiri' (飛燕抜刀霞斬り, "Flying Sparrow Sword-Draw Mist Cutter") Hiken, instantly cuts multiple objects with two swords. Motoko Aoyama uses it to chop wood (with hatchets) (Love Hina; Chapter 73). Sen 閃 - Flash Techniques Negima! Magister Negi Magi *'Zankūsen' (斬空閃, "Air-Cutting Flash") Hiken, releases ki in a circular fashion to cut the enemy. First used by Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina; Chapter 26), also used by Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima; Chapter 31) and Kurt Godel (Negima; Chapter 254). *'Zantetsusen' (斬鉄閃, "Iron-Cutting Flash") Releases ki in a spiral fashion to attack the enemy. First used by Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina; Chapter 9) and Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima; Chapter 274). *'Hyakka Ryōran' (百花繚乱, "Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion", Del Rey "Chaos of a Hundred Flowers") Hiken, fires off ki and petals in a straight line to strike down an enemy. First used by Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina; Chapter 25) and later on by Setsuna Sakurazaki. *'Tsukimi No Yozakura' (月見乃夜桜, "Evening Cherry Blossoms of a Moon-viewing") Using a reverse grip slash a wave of cherry blossoms surrounds the target in a pillar. The strength of the attack causes the target to lose consciousness. Used by Tsukuyomi. Love Hina Only *'Zankūsen Kai' (斬空閃・改, "Air-Cutting Flash, Revised") Hiken, unknown, a stronger version of Zankūsen, one of the techniques used by Motoko Aoyama when she went berserk against a mob of turtles, (Love Hina; Chapter 65). *'Zankūsen Ni-no-Tachi' (斬空閃・弐の太刀, "Air-Cutting Flash, Second Strike") Cuts an enemy behind a person without injuring the person. *'Jakuzankūsen' (弱斬空閃, "Lesser Air-Cutting Flash") Hiken, used to blow an object far away. Used by Motoko Aoyama to send Keitaro Urashima flying in (Love Hina; Chapter 84). *'Zankōsen' (斬光閃, "Light-Cutting Flash") Unknown, seems like a ki release technique. *'Kakusan Zankōsen' (拡散斬光閃, "Scattering Light-Cutting Flash") Releases ki in all directions. *'Messatsu Zankū Zanmasen' (滅殺斬空斬魔閃, "Annihilation Air and Evil-Cutting Flash") Ougi, releases a giant blast of ki from sword to destroy the enemy, Motoko Aoyama's strongest technique. *'Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi Issen' (斬魔剣・弐の太刀・一閃, "Evil-Cutting Sword, Second Strike Flash") Concentrates the ki from Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi and releases it. Used by Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina; Epilogue 1) it can also be performed bare-handed. Shou 掌 - Palm Techniques Negima! Magister Negi Magi *'Zankūshō-San' (斬空掌・散, "Air-Cutting Palm, Scatter") Ougi, releases multiple ki projectiles like bullets. Used by Setsuna Sakurazaki. *'Ōrō Gekka' (桜楼月華, "Cherry Blossom Tower, Moon Flower") A ki-based strike emitted from the palm. Used by Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima; Chapter 181) to counter Negi's Ōka Hōken magically-enhanced strike. Love Hina Only *'Zankūshō' (斬空掌, "Air-Cutting Palm") Ougi, releases ki like a bullet. *'Zanmashō Ni-no-Tachi' (斬魔掌・弐の太刀, "Evil-Cutting Palm, Second Strike") Inner 78 Style, breaks clothes without injuring the body. Seems to be used by Motoko Aoyama to subdue Kanako Urashima. Ken 拳 - Fist Techniques Love Hina Only *'Gurenken' (紅蓮拳, "Crimson Lotus Fist") Fist strikes with infused ki. Used by Motoko Aoyama. Possibly also by Setsuna Sakurazaki during her semi-finals match with Negi, however the technique was not explicitly named. Ke 蹴 - Kick Techniques Negima! Magister Negi Magi *'Resshuuzan Ni-no-Tachi' (烈蹴斬・弐の太刀, "Raging Slash Kick, Second Strike") a reverse spin kick that is able to cut down evil spirits without harming the possessed. Used by Tsukuyomi. Hi 飛 - Ranged Techniques Love Hina Only *'Fūjin Ranbu' (風塵乱舞, "Chaotic Dance of Wind and Dust") Hiken, releases multiple projectiles from hand. Used by Motoko Aoyama to strike down targets in a shooting gallery booth with chopsticks, (Love Hina; Chapter 36). Nagewaza 投げ技 - Grappling Techniques Negima! Magister Negi Magi *'Ukigumo - Tsumuji Issen' (浮雲・旋一閃, "Floating Cloud, Spiral Flash") Shinmei-ryū throw technique. Grabs onto the opponent's shoulder while locking one foot behind the opposite leg and ankle, then flips oneself into the air, bringing the opponent with them before knocking them into the ground. Used only by Setsuna Sakurazaki in her fight with Asuna. *'Ukigumo - Sakura Sanka' (浮雲・桜散華, "Floating Cloud, Falling Cherry Blossoms") Shinmei-ryū throw technique. Grabs onto either side of the opponent's head with both legs, then flips backwards to throw the opponent into an overhead spin into the ground. Used only by Setsuna Sakurazaki on her semi-finals bout with Negi. Kekkai 結界 - Barrier Techniques Negima! Magister Negi Magi *'Shiten Kekkai Dokko Rengaku' (四天結界独鈷錬殻, "Four Heavens Bounded Field, Vajra-tempered Shell") Shinmei-ryū barrier technique. A defensive pyramid-shaped bounded field created by five single-pronged Vajras, four thrown to the ground in a square around the practitioner and one suspended above the head. *'Inatsurubi No Katama' (稲交尾籠, "Thunderclaps’ Cage") Shinmei-ryū barrier technique. An offensive binding bounded field created by thrown shuriken or Vajras, isolating and stunning the target in an electrified ‘cage.’ Other Techniques Love Hina Only *'Iki Mitama Utsushi' ("Living Souls Exchange") Secret Shinmei-ryu technique used to transfer souls between bodies. Other Appearances Love Hina :Main Article: Shinmei-ryu (Love Hina) UQ Holder! :Main Article: Shinmei-ryu (UQ Holder!) Trivia *Due to frequent cross-appearances of many characters and/or events, many fans combine Ken Akamatsu's works A.I. Love You, Love Hina, and Negima! Magister Negi Magi into a single continuity called the "Akamatsuverse." (Akamatsu has since confirmed that all three are set in the same world) *It is a fanon assumption that the orphaned Setsuna was taken in by Motoko and Tsuruko's family, the Aoyama Clan (from the Love Hina manga), and was trained in their ways, which is supported by a panel during a flashback showing Motoko & Tsuruko introducing Setsuna to Konoka Konoe. *Likewise, a fanon assumption is that Tsukuyomi was a student of the Shinmei-ryū who either went off the path of bushidō after completing or discontinuing her studies, or was thrown out of the school for her dishonourable mindset. *The Shinmei-ryu campus possesses a Jiryoudo, a spirit-containment temple, which acted as a prison for evil spirits that would not perish. Category:Magic Category:Shinmei-ryū